Primera aparición de Bloodstained Belle
by Metallic Lenneth
Summary: Esto es un pequeño avance perteneciente a mi saga Innocence, pronto estará la historia completa. Algunas cosas pueden cambiar... Pronto.


**-Equestria, Canterlot.**

 **Aproximadamente 5 años antes de la llegada de Twilight a Ponyville-**

 _Sweetie Belle había cumplido apenas 5 años cuando la vio por primera vez._

Una niña pequeña y encantadora, su cabeza cubierta de suaves y rosados rizos, junto a unos relucientes ojos color esmeralda llenos de viveza e inocencia.

Había llegado con sus padres a Canterlot con la intención de visitar a su hermana Rarity, que había participado ansiosamente de uno de los grandes concursos de belleza y moda que solían organizarse en algunas ocasiones, con la esperanza de ganar al menos una vez. Desafortunadamente, fue una unicornio llamada Sapphire Shores quien esta vez se llevó el encanto y la atención del público.

En estos momentos, la pequeña se hallaba jugando en los jardines del palacio de las princesas, mientras sus padres asistían a un encuentro organizado por una de las hermanas reales. Caminaba o corría, se ocultaba entre las plantas o seguía a las mariposas o los peces que nadaban en las ramificaciones de los canales que rodeaban los jardines. Jugaba distraídamente como cualquier otro niño, no había nada que la perturbara o la distrajera de sí misma.

En esos momentos se hallaba construyendo una pequeña fortaleza de ramitas secas en el suelo, cuando comenzó a oír una pequeña tonada de caja musical. Se incorporó y alzó la vista con la intención de descubrir la procedencia de aquella melodía, y al hacerlo, vio algo que la dejó levemente confundida. Una de las ramitas que llevaba se deslizó de su pezuña y cayó sobre la pequeña construcción, derrumbándola.

Había una criatura a lo lejos, a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba ella, en los jardines florales que había al otro lado del pequeño riachuelo que dividía ambas áreas.

También jugaba, elevaba sus patas delanteras al aire y corría, se detenía entre las flores y las olía, intentaba atrapar las mariposas que salían de entre ellas.

Sweetie Belle la miró con extrañeza. La criatura era una réplica exacta de sí misma, mismo cabello, mismo color de ojos, misma atractiva belleza, pero se veía como si fuera unos pocos años mayor. Lo más inverosímil de aquella visión es que llevaba puesto un ondulante vestido blanco y bajo él, gran parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de viejos vendajes manchados de un color rojo desteñido, como si hubiera tenido viejas heridas. Una parte de esos vendajes le rodeaba la cabeza y cubría uno de sus ojos.

Sweetie Belle creyó que podía tratarse de una broma… su aún poco desarrollada mente se convenció que aquello podría ser algo producto de su infantil imaginación, que a diario generaba tontas fantasías mientras jugaba.

 _Nunca se imaginó que algunas cosas cambiarían…_

Un momento después, oyó un sonido de cascos que se detenía cerca de ella, y una sombra la cubrió. Miró hacia arriba y vio el deslumbrante rostro y brillantes ojos de la princesa Celestia recortados contra el resplandor del sol. Sweetie Belle abría la boca en un leve gesto de sorpresa.

-¿P-princesa Celestia? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

La recién llegada sonrió.

-Hola, pequeña. Te he visto jugando sola y decidí tomarme un pequeño desvío para acompañarte. ¿No estás con tus padres?

-S..sí. Están aquí, en el castillo. Me dijeron que iban a ir a un no sé qué de la princesa Luna, y que me quedara aquí hasta que ellos regresen. –suspiró- Buh, no creía que iban a tardar más de la cuenta y al final me aburrí de esperar sentada en un banco de la plaza.

Celestia rió.

-Sí, a veces hay algunas cosas que llevan su tiempo, cosas importantes. Como las cutie marks, por ejemplo.

-¿Las cutie marks?

-Sí. Aquello que obtienes cuando descubres tu vocación y a partir de eso, define tu destino.

Hubo un breve silencio. Celestia se quedó mirando distraídamente hacia los jardines florales, luego susurró.

-Es algo muy bonito, ¿no crees?

-¿El qué?

Sweetie Belle miró en la dirección de ella y al principio creyó que estaba mirando a aquella extraña criatura que daba vueltas en torno a una fuente, pero entendió que sólo se estaba fijando en los jardines.

-Las flores. Una de las cosas más bellas, como los niños. Algunos dicen que cada una tiene sus secretos y sus historias. A mí personalmente, por ejemplo, me gustan aquellas blancas- Celestia señaló con una pata, cerca de donde estaba _la otra_ \- Los lirios. Su aroma es un encanto, dicen que su significado radica en la pureza y la dulzura del corazón. Pero algunos, los más alocados, se atreven a afirmar que simboliza la libertad de volar en los sueños que sólo se consigue después de la muerte. Encantador ¿no crees?

Celestia calló y se quedó mirando hacia los jardines. La pequeña Sweetie Belle la contemplaba con atención, con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad por lo que acababa de oír.

Un momento después, Celestia miró a su compañera y dijo:

-Por cierto, Sweetie Belle… hay algo que me gustaría que tengas. Tenía sabido que ayer fue tu cumpleaños y habías recibido regalos, así que pensé en hacerte uno yo también, ¿por qué no?

Celestia sacó un objeto de dentro de una alforja que llevaba y se lo entregó. En el momento en que Sweetie Belle lo tomó en sus patas, _la otra_ criatura que estaba allí a lo lejos se detuvo, se sentó en el suelo y se quedó mirando atentamente a la potrilla. Sweetie Belle miró el objeto. Era un viejo pero hermoso libro de cuentos infantiles, su cubierta era de un azul tan profundo como el cielo antes del amanecer y estaba plagada de estrellas. La portada rezaba: " _Fabula de la Lune et du Soleil_ ". Sweetie Belle sonrió.

-Es muy bonito. ¡Gracias, princesa!

Su compañera le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me alegro de que te guste. Cuando tengas un tiempo, me gustaría que lo leas. Tiene una historia bonita. Antes perteneció a otra encantadora potra llamada Lily. Los que la conocieron me decían que ella solía afirmar que encontraba secretos ocultos en esa historia.

Sweetie Belle asintió. Se quedó mirando la portada y sus relucientes estrellas. Luego alzó la vista hacia los jardines y descubrió que _aquella otra_ la estaba mirando detenidamente. Se estremeció.

-¿P-princesa? ¿Quién es… –señaló en dirección hacia los jardines, pero enmudeció.

Aquella extraña pony ya no estaba.

-¿Sí, pequeña? ¿Decías?

Sweetie Belle negó con la cabeza y no dijo nada más. Celestia suspiró brevemente y luego se sentó en el pasto junto a ella. Arriba, a lo lejos, el cielo resplandecía con un intenso azul y hacía un día radiante.

 _La pequeña, en ningún momento se imaginaría que a partir de allí, en el momento en que recibió ese libro, algunos eventos del destino cambiarían…_

-Próximamente-


End file.
